


A whiter shade of pale

by SunflowerAndTheSea



Series: In another universe [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Funeral, Grief/Mourning, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sad Ending, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerAndTheSea/pseuds/SunflowerAndTheSea
Summary: The casket was small, elegant.Light.





	A whiter shade of pale

The casket was small, elegant.

Light.

He couldn't deny the obvious beauty in it, but it was suffocating - every time he would catch glimpse of it, he would feel the bile rising in his throat, anger coloring his vision in that green shade he grew to hate.

It was all grand and luxurious, and he couldn't help but think how utterly useless it all is.

_("We should have lilies, lots of them. And there should be something red, Tim would have l-..."_

_"Tim wouldn't care."_

_"Jay..."_

_"He wouldn't care about the stupid flowers and shit. He would have just told you all to be done with it. He would have considered it pointless anyway.")_

There was a funeral, and there was grief all around him; in Barbara's tears and Stephanie's sobs,

_(-she couldn't stop crying, and Jason couldn't blame her; he just wished they would all simply stop.)_

Cass' silence that, for the first time since he'd met her, feels heavy and overwhelming. In Damian's white knuckles, Alfred's shaky fingers, Bruce's death grip over the piece of paper where his speech was written, Dick's voice that just kept talking and whispering, Connor's and Bart's eyes-

_(it was everywhere and he was drowning, it was too much_

_toomuchtoomuchtoomuchtoomuch)_

There was a funeral, and people came and went; too many empty words, useless, broken, falling to deaf ears, sympathetic hugs and handshakes, promises made and promises broken, like any of that mattered; like it would make it feel better-

_("You should eat Master Jason."_

_"It's cold Jason, take the coat."_

_"How are you holding up little wing?"_

_"Pennyworth asked me to bring you a cup of tea, Todd."_

_they all tried, and eventually_

_they stopped.)_

Everything stopped in the end - the crying, the talking, the long walk with the casket over his shoulder, the dirt and burying-

_(Tim's laughter and nerdy moment, his ridiculous habits and shy smiles, his heart-)_

Those things stopped.

But Jason's pain; the images of Tim's pale, white face,

_(so still, too still)_

his closed eyes and gray lips-

That never went away.

_(and something tells Jason that they never will)_

**Author's Note:**

> hi, it's me again, with another round of angst (I'm sorry T.T)  
> [I hope you enjoy it tho!]


End file.
